Love Is Just A Feeling
by LivenLifeUp
Summary: Four years on Max and Fang find one another again. But with Fang ready to drop everything to be with Max, and Max wanting to live her new life, nothing seems to be working for them. But will they find a way to be together, or will this just be a repeat of four years ago? This is a sequel to my fanfic Age Is Just A Number which I strongly recommend reading first! FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm back! And I've got to say, it's bloody good to be!**

**Please read my Fanfic 'Age Is Just a Number' first as this is the SEQUEL and will be pretty hard to follow if you haven't read the first one!**

**My lack of knowledge on the geography of America is so appalling so I'm just going to apologise in advance. When you look at a map of Ireland it would only take about a day, maybe a day and a half to drive the entire length of the country, so I am pleading ignorance and hoping that you all just over-look my idiocy!**

**Now!**  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Fang's POV**

I looked at my reflection in the small bathroom mirror, straightening my tie and fixing my hair for the hundredth time. Four years, I have waited for years for this moment and it had finally arrived. This is it, my second chance with Max, I cannot screw this up. I had called, we had talked and it had been epic. Now, staring into the mirror I realised that this was my first date with the new Max. She wasn't a teenager anymore, she was a woman. A beautiful woman who had my heart reeling the moment I had heard her laugh.

I asked her to meet me for dinner. I wanted to know everything that had been going on in her life since she left four years ago. She left to go onto bigger and better things, and I seriously hoped that she had done that. This was Max though, she wouldn't have wasted these past four years, she would have made the most out of every experience, every opportunity.

Nodding at my reflection I checked my watch. My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw the time, did I really spend two hours getting ready? When did I turn into such a girl? Shaking my head I left the bathroom, headed down the stairs, and grabbed my phone and car keys before leaving the house. I decided against a jacket as the mid-July evening sun would be a heat enough.

Hopping into my car and reversing out of the driveway I began to drive to where Max had been hiding for the past year. She told me over the phone how she had snuck away off her families radar in an attempt to finish the final draft of her novel. She had grown tired of their constant questions and decided to live on her own for a while, renting an apartment in the city. Something told me that that is what she always wanted, to escape from their constant scrutiny, but Max would never voice that out loud.

After the never-ending drive, I pulled up outside the restaurant I had arranged to meet Max at. I checked my watch and saw that I was almost half an hour early. Sighing I noticed a small florist that was still open. Dashing out of my car, I knew it would probably be closing soon. I jogged to the shop entrance and pushed open the door. Hearing the cheery ding I walked up the counter where a young girl stood. She couldn't have been more than fifteen as she sat at the counter and filled her nails.

"Hi, I need some flowers," I said awkwardly as I watched the teenager who still hadn't looked up at me.

"Well you certainly have come to the right place," she sighed sarcastically and looked up with a bored expression. "First date?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Something like that," she nodded putting down her nail file and hopped out from behind the counter. I was surprised to see how small she was as I followed her to a section of the store.

"Does she like sunflowers?" she asked me as she picked some out of a black plastic tub. Turning she saw my obvious clueless expression. "Well she better," the girl mumbled under her breath as she took a handful before proceeding back to the desk.

Placing the flowers on some fancy paper she cut of the end of the stems before wrapping them up and putting a rubber band around the bottom. She thrust the flowers to me before turning back to the cash register. When the young girl told me the price I found myself fumbling with my wallet, rushing to pay her. Desperate to get away from her unimpressed gaze I left the store not even bothering with my change.

* * *

Heading inside the restaurant I knew that this was the perfect place to meet up with Max again. She had picked the venue as I had no idea where was good here in the city Max had been hiding in for so long. Reciting my name I was guided to a table placed right in the centre of the restaurant. I couldn't help but sigh from the lack of privacy but then it dawned on me, Max and I no longer had to hide our relationship. Nobody in this city knew of our past and nobody cared about our age differences. Finally, we were just Max and Fang.

Four years I have waited for this moment, and now that it is here I was nervous beyond belief. My hands were sweating and I couldn't stop fidgeting. Max hadn't even arrived yet and I was already as nervous as school boy. What am I going to be like in her presence if I get this nervous just thinking about her?

The room didn't go still, and the chatter from the other customers didn't suddenly hush their conversations. But when Max's eyes met mine I couldn't help my mouth from hanging open slightly by the sight of her. Looking right back at me, Max flashed her million dollar smile as she spread her arms slightly and laughed. She stood there in a flowing navy dress that ended just above her knee, her hair was flawless and the little makeup she was wearing was without a doubt unnecessary. Max would be beautiful with mud spread across her face.

Standing up I smiled, genuinely smiled, as she made her way towards our table. Stuttering I failed miserably at finding the appropriate words to describe how amazing she looked.

"Whoa," I settled for, this caused a blush to form on Max's cheeks with only increased as I laughed in slight disbelief at how incredible it was to be here with her.

"For an English teacher you sure seem to be having trouble speaking the language," Max laughed with me as she sat down in her chair. Shaking my head I ran my hand through my hair.

"It's just-you look, whoa," was all I could manage again. Her laugh was like bells in perfect harmony. Handing over the flowers I saw her eyes light up. "These are for you,"

"How did you know sunflowers were my favourite?" she asked me with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Lucky guess," I shrugged smiling at her.

A waiter came and took our drinks orders as he gave us each a menu. Max and I didn't even look at the food options as we were too engrossed in catching up.

"So I didn't go to college in the end," Max sighed slightly toying with her fork. "I've taken a lot of classes, but for the last couple of years I've just been working on my book and working," she shrugged her shoulders. My eyes followed her perfectly natural hair as it fell off her shoulder and over the front of her chest.

"Where have you been working?" I asked her, dying to find out more.

"Waitressing mainly, the hours suck but the tips are good, most of the time," she smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "But then again, I'm only twenty two, so waitressing is merely just to pay the bills," she nodded her head.

The waiter arrived requesting our orders and both Max and I had to hastily consult the menu before saying in sync the first option there. Laughing we handed back our menus and continued our conversation.

"You know how anal my Mom can be, always wanting to know where I am, but she eased up eventually when I convinced her that my book just wasn't going to get finished if she continuously wanted to video chat," Max explained as she took a sip of her drink. "So I live with my roommate, Jenny, she's the one that got me the waitressing gig," Max smiled at me. "She's pretty dirty minded, I have to say," Max shook her head, obviously thinking of her friend.

"Perfect match for Iggy then?" I asked with a laugh.

"Speaking of, how is he?" Max asked sitting forward slightly.

"Iggy is good, still shooting around in his cop car like he owns the place," I shrug my shoulders, then paused not sure if Max was aware of the information I was about to share. "He broke things off with Nudge just after graduation," I told her.

Max didn't seem surprised or shocked, she was practically void of all emotion at the mention of Nudge's name.

"You guys ever resolve your differences?" I asked though I had a feeling I already knew the answer. Max shook her head with a sombre expression on her face.

"If she valued our relationship she would have apologised for the way she acted," Max shrugged her shoulders her eyes wandering around the restaurant. "Some relationships aren't worth rekindling," she looked at me before continuing "and some are," she gave me a warm smile and I felt my heart flutter slightly.

The food came and Max and I dug into whatever expensive gourmet dish we had ordered. Talking and laughing through three courses, about an hour later I was leading Max out of the restaurant.

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me split the bill," Max remarked as she held her sunflowers close to her chest. After a slightly heated debate with an awkward waiter as a witness I had eventually gotten Max to cave and let me pay for the evening.

"It is mandatory for a guy to pay the bill on a first date," I told her as we walked down the street to where Max's car was parked.

"Technically," Max smirked after a pause "this is our second," she looked up at me and I couldn't help my mind from wandering back to that amazing evening we had spent under the stars. Max must have been reading my mind. "That was a pretty incredible first date,"

"And that was a pretty incredible second,"

* * *

**So I've been dying to post this! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gah, you guys are so freaking incredible! So much love for the first chapter, I was blown away! Like oh my gosh! So this morning I woke up at about half nine, which I think would be about half four for America? I'm not really sure, and anyways I was waiting for an update from my favourite Wattpad author who said she was updating yesterday…she didn't, and now I know how you guys feel when I don't get a chance to update, you know when reality just gets in the way! And it's a pretty shit feeling, just waiting for a chapter. So! I have decided that no matter what I am going to update quickly, I will post often, at least once a week and there will be no more of this 'two years to finish a book' rubbish! **

**So on with the chapter!**

**Kiss me by Lucy Hale is just so unbelievably perfect, I mean, whoa! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Fang's POV**

"I can't believe you didn't cry," Max declared allowing her arms fall heavily down by her sides. We had just exited the movie theatre and Max had been a blubbering mess.

"Well one of them was going to die eventually," I defended myself wearing a slight smirk at how entertaining Max was when she was angry.

"In one of the most romantic and heart-breaking movies of the year, you didn't even shed a tear," Max poked me in the chest playfully. "You have a heart of stone," she concluded with a smile on her face. "Have you _ever_ cried during a movie?" she continued.

"Once," I admitted, she looked up at me with curious eyes, "_I am Legend_," I told her seriously. Max placed her arm in front of me to stop us from walking. She turned to me slowly with a look of complete disbelief.

"You're kidding right?" She raised an eyebrow and I suddenly felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Samantha didn't deserve her fate," I defended myself and I saw Max silently agree with my statement. As we began to walk again I continued. "And I did choke up a bit watching _Marley and Me_,"

"Aw," Max laughed wrapping an arm around my waist "well I'm glad because I refuse to have a boyfriend who isn't in-touch with his sensitive side," she laughed and relaxed into my side as I slung an arm over her shoulders, holding her close. _Boyfriend_, I could get used to hearing her say that.

We walked the streets until we made our way to my car. I had picked Max up at her apartment before we had headed to the movies. Getting in and putting the keys in the ignition I drove the short drive to Max's place. Her roommate was out of town for the weekend visiting family. Receiving the odd direction from Max we eventually pulled up outside her apartment complex.

Stopping the car we sat in silence for a moment, neither of us wanting the date to end. This had been our third date since meeting up again and after each one I felt a hole in my chest every time I had to drive home. With each trip away I felt the hole getting bigger.

Realising I was still gripping the wheel I let it go and placed my hands in my thighs, looking over at Max. She was looking back at me with an un-sure expression on her face. Max looked slightly awkward as we sat in my car. She made no move to get out and we sat in silence.

"I usually wait until the fourth date before I invite a guy inside," Max ducked her head as she nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "But then again," she looked over at me and I could see the conflict in her eyes. "This is technically the fourth date," and she laughed humourlessly in an attempt to lessen the tension in the car that was quickly escalating.

Looking down at her hands I knew instantly what Max was feeling. Despite our history, ignoring the fact that even after three dates I was ready to pick up right where we left off, Max wasn't ready. I almost smiled at how desperately she was trying to prevent my feelings from getting hurt. So I gave her a second option.

"How about I walk you to the door?" Relief flooded Max's face instantly and I couldn't help but break into a smile just as she did.

I unfastened my seat belt and got out of the car. Rounding the front quickly I opened Max's door for her. Blushing slightly as she passed me it was impossible to prevent the small smirk I felt playing on my lips. Placing my hand on the small of her back I led Max up the small path to her apartment entrance.

"Thankyou for dinner," Max turned to me as we stood in front of the closed door. "And even though I was the only one who cried, I really enjoyed the movie," she smiled at me, she noticed how close we were standing to one another but she made no move to step back. Cautiously I let my fingers touch against hers, before slowly lacing our fingers together.

Looking down at our entwined hands, Max's breathing hitched slightly. My free hand went under her chin and using one finger I raised her chin so she was looking at me. Her gaze met my eyes and I saw the caution in them, the fear that came with not knowing how to react. In that moment any walls that I had up, every door I kept bolted shut, opened up for Max in that moment, so that she could see in my eyes that she should never be afraid with me.

I inched closer as Max watched my lips with wide eyes. She made no attempt to increase or decrease the distance between us. She was frozen. Moving closer again I heard her breathing quicken its pace, it was as if she was gasping for air, but she remained still. With my lips almost tracing hers I felt her palms begin to clam up, but this only made me want to pull her closer, to wrap my arms around her and whisper into her ear that everything would be okay.

But I didn't. Closing the distance between us I lightly placed my lips against hers and I was suddenly transported back to four years ago. When every kiss could be our last, every moment together was sacred because God knows we had so little time together. But now, we had all the time in the world to be together, to have those good morning and night kisses, to hold hands and not have to worry about being seen by anybody.

Moving away from Max's warm lips I saw her eyes closed and wondered if she was thinking the same things I was. Was she reliving the past or looking forward to the future? Whatever way you looked at it, our relationship was complicated, it was messy, but it was perfect as long as I had Max. As long as she was mine and I was hers, nothing could get in our way.

Opening her lust-filled eyes I felt mine darken with a new sense of need. I pushed that feeling away. When Max was ready to let me in then she would, for now I just had to wait but I knew it would be worth it. Max was worth anything.

"I'll call you tomorrow," I told her, not wanting to let go of her warm hand, my free one found her second. Resting her forehead against mine she smiled with her eyes shutting again. She didn't want this moment to end.

"Okay," she mumbled. Reluctantly she let my hands go as I headed down the pathway towards the car. Sliding in and turning on the engine I saw Max leaning against the door, her cheeks pink and one hand on her chest. She looked breath-takingly beautiful as she stood there smiling at me. She waved one last time before turning to go inside.

One day I will no longer have to drive hours to see her. Max wasn't going to leave her life here, that was out of the question. She didn't belong in a small town, she wasn't a small town girl. Max had big dreams and she was finally living them, and I knew that somehow, I fitted in with her big picture. If I didn't, she wouldn't have bothered re-connecting with me. For now though, I didn't mind waiting.

* * *

**Follow me on Wattpad! LivenLifeUp **

**This chapter may seem short, but its early days yet! Review and let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why God, why does Summer have to be over? I know this chapter took me a while to post but I've been working for the last couple of weeks and for once updating wasn't on my mind! Apologies for that but now that school is back I'll be able to quickly settle into a proper updating schedule! I promise.  
Also the weirdest thing happened to me today. I was at training after school (field hockey) and my math teacher who takes boys field hockey called me off the pitch and started grilling me on why I haven't been in class…I've been in every class we've had this week and yet he was convinced I was skipping…I basically had to recite to him everything we have done in class this week…it took me ages! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Fang's POV**

"So, did you get any last night?" Iggy asked, wiggling his eyebrows at an alarmingly fast rate. I give him a dry look before dropping a loaf of bread into the shopping cart. Iggy stretches an arm across me and throws a packet of cookies in the cart also. Rolling my eyes I answered him.

"It's not like that man," I explain to him with a sigh for at least the fourth time since my date with Max last night. After that mind-melting kiss I hadn't been able to get Max off my mind since. I fell asleep thinking about her soft lips and woke up missing the warm feeling of my hands wrapped around hers. As soon as I had voiced this to Iggy, he has an endless supply of sexual innuendos he is continuously testing on me. I am beginning to lose my patience with him.

"Come on Fang, what happened to the two horny teenagers from four years ago?" Iggy jumped in front of the cart and placed both his hands in the end to stop it. Glaring at him I pulled the cart back and continued moving down the aisle. "Okay, teenager and young adult," he said from behind me.

I stopped abruptly and spun to face him.

"Are you trying to make me punch you?" I asked him, no humour in my voice at all. Iggy stopped walking and looked at me confused.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" he smirked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You, you're pissing me off with all these sexual innuendos about me and Max," I glare at him as Iggy smirks at me arrogantly, "so knock it off," I speak my final word on the topic and turn back around to continue doing the groceries leaving Iggy on his own.

As I stand at the checkout, I place my items on the conveyer belt as a flirty cashier attempts to catch my eye as she serves the customers in front of me. Ignoring her I keep my head down as I get my wallet out my back pocket. As the line clears ahead of me I step up and take the plastic bags from the cashier as she bats her eyes ridiculously pushing her breasts together slightly in an attempt to look more attractive. _It isn't working honey._

As she begins to sense my disinterest she pouts and with a huff tells me the total. As I get my card out of my wallet Iggy's frantic calling causes me to stop instantly and look up alarmed. I watch as Iggy barrels down the aisle and pushes past the other customers in line behind me.

"Almost forgot these bad boys," Iggy pants and slams a box of condoms on the belt startling the cashier and causing me to glare venomously at my best friend. "Don't worry, I know you won't be using them," That's when I punched him.

* * *

"Hey,"

"Hey," one word and already my palms are sweating and my stomach is leaping like an Olympic gymnast. Never before have I met a girl who can make me so nervous with just the sound of her voice, the sight of her name appearing on my screen. If Iggy were here he would already have pointed out the idiotic love-struck grin that is refusing the leave my face.

I lie back on my bed and hold the phone close tome ear. "Are you working tonight?" I ask her, praying that she would have the night off and our conversation could last, hopefully, well into the night. We have done that on more than one occasion.

"Unfortunately," she sighs heavily. It is clear as day that Max despises her job at the diner. Frequently she is ranting on about ignorant customers and her ass-wipe of a manager. Max never gets the good shifts. She is always on the slow night which means the tips are never great. Three months she has been working at the diner and not once has she worked a Saturday night.

Today is only Wednesday.

"Can you call me tonight because I have to head out now," Max says in a small voice. She doesn't want to end the conversation and neither do I, but she has to work so I give in and reluctantly hang up after biding her goodnight.

I drop my phone on the bed beside me and sigh as I look around my room. Another month before school starts back up again. For a young guy in a town of old people, there really isn't very much to do. Not much except wait to call his girl.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Look, I appreciate that long-distance is hard but seriously, hearing you giggling into your phone 'till 3AM better not become a regular thing," Ali regards me with her hands on her hips as I walk into the diner Thursday afternoon. Her apron is tied tightly, emphasizing her petite waist, her lips pursed slightly as she takes in my well-rested appearance.

"I need my beauty sleep too girl," She grins at me and I know she isn't really mad. I had completely forgotten that Ali was on the early morning shift, if I had remembered I would have switched to texting with Fang until all hours of the night.

"I'm so sorry Ali, I didn't even thing about the time," I explain as I head behind the counter and reach for my apron.

"So when can I finally meet lover-boy?" Ali winks at me as she takes off her apron. Our schedules rarely over-lap so whenever I arrive she goes home. I ignore her suggestive wink as I search for my notepad.

"I'm not sure when he's coming over next," I shrug at the truth. Fang has yet to call me with details of his next trip to visit him. I would travel the miles to see him, but I wouldn't want to risk somebody seeing us together, just not while my mother and Dylan are still in the dark about my re-kindled relationship with Fang.

"Come on Max, your first boyfriend since I've known you and you won't let me meet him!" Ali pouts at me and places her arm over the gap in the counter, blocking my exit.

"Max has a boyfriend?" Gina, another waitress who I rarely talk to, asks with surprise as she dumps some dirty dishes into the kitchen beside us, ducking beneath Ali's outstretched arm.

"He's not really my boyfriend," I explain for what seems like the millionth time. Ali rolls her eyes and begins to fill Gina in.

"You see, back in high school they used to date but then they broke up and Max moved out here, and now they've found each other again," Ali mocks my romantic reality. I would have been mad it it was anyone but Ali. I can never stay mad at her for long anyways.

"Oh, an ex is never a good idea Max," Gina scolds me as she ducks under Ali's arm and continues doing her job, which is exactly what I should be doing.

"It's not like that," I mutter exasperated. I glare at Ali knowing that she has inflicted upon mea night of relationship lectured from none-other that Little Miss Bed Hopper. "Thanks for that," I mumble sarcastically at Ali. She smiles smugly at me in return.

I look out at the diner and see the usual, half empty and the few seats in use are occupied by the regulars who always order the same thing, just your typical Thursday night.

"It's just the usual," Ali sighs as she swings her bag over her shoulder but something stops her. I watch as her eyes double and her mouth opens slightly. "Okay either I'm going crazy or a super-hot guy just walked in," Ali squeals excitedly. I follow her line of sight and see exactly who she's referring to.

When his eyes meet mine he relaxes from his tense stance and waves at me, showing off movie-star teeth. I laugh and beckon him over.

"That's the boyfriend?" Ali asks, any sense of mocking completely gone from her tone. I smile smugly at her.

"Nope," I say popping the p "that's the brother."


	4. Chapter 4

**Trying to convince the bae you'd beat his ass in FIFA, like, what?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 4

"So Maxie, this is what you've been up to," Dylan muses, leaning back into his chair sipping his coffee. I watch as he looks around the diner unimpressed.

"Shut up, it pays the bills," I kick his shins beneath the table and he smirks at me. "Before you ask I have been writing," Dylan raises his eyebrows waiting for me to elaborate. "And the final draft is being reviewed by a publisher as we speak," Dylan's face lights up like a Christmas tree and I can't help but laugh as he leaps out of his chair, pulling me up and into his arms.

"Max, that is so incredible," he holds me at arms-length and smiles down at me. "I'm so proud of my baby sister," he squeezes me tightly. Shoving him off, I glare up at him jokingly.

"Three minutes big bro," I point a warming finger in his face and I watch as his smile seems to get wider. Dylan looked off into the distance and placed a hand on his chest.

"And what a glorious three minutes those were," he chuckled before sitting back down to his coffee.

Different people have different reactions to college, some find out what they're truly good at and others discover a whole new personality in themselves that just didn't exist during high school. Dylan was one of those people. He was still a jackass who spent his life checking up on me, which gets pretty annoying pretty fast, but he has taken a lighter-hearted approach to it, and that is through jokes that are not funny and puns that should only be found on the back of cereal boxes. But being the supportive twin sister that I am I keep my mouth shut and laugh along with him.

It was hard for Dylan when he left for college because he no longer had to be the man of the house. He was able to let loose and not have the constant nagging in the back of his mind wondering if someone had locked the back door, or if someone had remembered to pay the bill lying on the counter. Dylan spent the first six months of freshman year calling home every night to make sure Mom was okay. But soon after that he realised that our mother was an adult and was able to take care of herself, so he eased up pretty quick.

"How's the job-hunting?" I ask warily. Dylan may have been a god on the football field in high school, but college football really wasn't his calling. He was benched for almost every game in freshman year and what little game time he got was far from impressive. Besides, football was never really the dream for him anyways. But his degree in business management was said to be a good plan B, Dylan is still waiting to find the benefits.

"Not good Maxie, not good," he sighed as he looked down at the coffee mug he held tightly in his hands.

Reaching over I placed a re-assuring hand on his arm. He didn't look up so it was clear that this was not the conversation he wanted to be having.

"Enough of that," He looked up and smiled at me, though his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "So what guys to I have to beat up here?" he winked at me, and suddenly the light-hearted Dylan was back.

Chuckling awkwardly I sat back in my seat and take a sip of my water.

"So there is a guy?" Dylan questions me, his eyebrow raised and his coffee mug hanging in the air. I lock eyes with him and will myself not to blush. But when the smirk begins to form on Dylan's lip, I can feel the redness quickly creeping in and taking over my entire face.

"No, there is no guy," I laugh embarrassed and place my head in my hands. Dylan laughs loudly and places his mug on the table.

"Max, spill or I'm telling Mom you have a boyfriend," Dylan threatens with a huge smile on his face. Now don't be misled by Dylan's reaction, he is in no way happy that I have or have not found a guy, he is simply looking for fresh meat to abuse and tease me relentlessly about.

"It's really nothing," I tell him, finally looking up at meeting his childish expression. My mind immediately flashes to that day at Fang's house, how mad Dylan was and how that almost destroyed my relationship with the two most important men in my life.

How would Dylan react to my rekindled romance with Fang? Would he support it? I can hardly see how he would. He is still convinced that Fang took advantage of the whole situation, when in reality, it was a joint effort. But when Dylan has his mind set on something, it is next to impossible to change his opinion.

"So this is just casual?" Dylan asked sceptically. I can see the disapproving look in his eye. I felt like a rope was being placed around my neck the longer Dylan looked at me. Could I tell him about Fang, or would his possibly violent reaction be welcome to consideration of the idea? My mind was going a thousand miles a second as I thought out all the possible outcomes. I decided to play it safe.

"Not casual as such, just nothing is official.." I trailed off begging something to come up so the conversation would change.

"It's not official.." Dylan pushed me to continue my statement.

"Yet," I sighed. Would Fang and I one day be official, probably yes, but not yet. Dylan seemed satisfied with my answer as he sat back and placed his arm over the back of the seat beside him.

"Well I can't wait to meet to poor guy," Dylan chuckled at my reaction.

"Dylan, I am a pleasure to be around, any guy I choose should be honoured," I faked hurt and placed a hand on my heart. I laughed a long with Dylan. As his laughter died down he shook his head, sipping his coffee and we were left in an almost awkward silence.

* * *

**I know it's short, but longer ones to come I promise.**

**Ps, I'm feeling sooo much better now, it is unbelievable how a couple weeks of just rest can make a difference. My heart is fine thank god so thumbs up this story will be updated more frequently!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Fang's POV**

"I bought you something today,"

"Oh yeah?" She asked in surprise. I almost laughed at her sudden burst of excitement.

"Yup, and it'll be arriving any second now," I smiled broadly and turned towards Max's apartment. I stood and watched as Max flung the front door open and laughed her phone still in her hand. Even dressed in grey sweats and an over-sized hoodie she still looked breath-taking.

Her hand lifted to her mouth in an attempt to get over her surprise but all attempt of this was abandoned when I produced the bunch of sunflowers from behind my back.

"They needed to be hand-delivered," I shrugged as Max walked out of her apartment to meet me. I took a couple of steps forward and shortened the gap between us. "Hi," I smirked and I watched as she blushed, her curly hair falling in front of her eyes as she smiled.

"Hi," she very uncharacteristically giggled. "Would you like to come inside?" she asked, a coy look in her eye. But I had other plans.

"Nope, get your shoes Maxie, we're going out?" I told her, handing over the flowers. Her eyes widened slightly as my words registered with her.

"I'll need to change," she trailed off, hugging the flowers close to her chest.

I placed on hand on her upper arm and the other on the side of her face, angling her head up to meet my gaze.

"You look great," bending down I planted a tender kiss on her lips and I could feel her ever-contagious smile break out. "I'm parked down the street," and with that I turned around and walked away.

My head was spinning and I'm glad my sweaty palms were only coming into effect now. Why do I still get so nervous around her? I was in love with her four years ago, and there was no doubt in me that I was falling in love all over again. Is this what real love feels like? Impulsive hour long trips? Sweaty palms and sunflowers? A part of me didn't care, because I had Max again. We were Fang and Max and we weren't hiding from anybody. It was mind-blowing.

Max walked onto the sidewalk dressed in skinny jeans and a white lacy top that hugged her curves. If Max hadn't set up boundaries I could have been all over her in seconds. Her hair was still cute and messy, and her face clear of makeup, bringing up her sun-kissed skin that included a couple of freckles across her nose.

Max smiled shyly as I opened the passenger side door and then closed it once she was inside. Walking around the car, I opened my door and within seconds we were off to our destination.

"Where are we going?" Max asked excitedly.

"Why don't we leave it as a surprise?" I asked not taking my eyes off the road. I knew if I met her gaze I'd give the entire thing away, and this is one surprise I didn't want to blow.

The sun was low in the sky and the late summer air was flowing through the car. As we drove I listened to Max chat about what she had been up to over the last couple of weeks. It's been almost a month since we've last seen each other, she had work commitments and time just got away from both of us. I knew as soon as September hit these impromptu meetings would have to come to a halt, but I didn't want to mention it. No point ruining a so-far perfect day.

We reached the park that had been abandoned by visitors. The sun was almost setting and the security had closed the gates for the night, but a couple of previous calls to the groundskeepers I was able to make an exception for Max and myself. I had told them about my plan, and they were more than willing to help out in any way that they could. I let them know that all I needed was a key to the gate, which was now sitting comfortably in my pocket.

Driving up to the gates I parked the car and turned off the ignition. Max looked at me curiously and I nodded my head for her to follow me out.

"What are you up to?" she asked curiously as I retrieved the large basket from the trunk of my car.

"We," I said as I handed her the large checked blanket "Are going to have a picnic," I smiled triumphantly at her. Laughing in disbelief Max pointed to the locked gates.

"I don't think we'll get in-" I produced the key and she stopped mid-sentence. "Well you certainly think of everything," she smiled and I smirked.

I opened the gates and locked them behind us to prevent anybody disturbing out evening. I led Max to a clearing that I had setup earlier. It was on top of a hill right at the edge of the park which was surrounded by a large wall.

"Max you are so slow," I mocked her as we climbed the hill.

"This blanket is heavy!" she laughed as she jogged slightly to catch up with me. We reached the top together and I was met with the sound of Max gasping in shock.

Golden fairy lights decorated the trees and a projector was already running with a classic, Max's secret favourite style of movie. The picture was being displayed on the large wall, but the only thing I was looking at was Max. Her wide eyes were glowing due to the light from the twinkling lights. Her lips were parted slightly as she stood speechless.

"Did you-" she trailed off when she saw me nodding. "when?" she asked.

"I came up early this afternoon and began setting everything up. I called the grounds-keepers a couple days ago and I picked up the key today,"

"I can't believe you did this," Max sighed in amazement. I know she wanted to smile but couldn't get over her shock.

"I would do anything to make you smile Max, this is nothing compared to what I would do for you," I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then caressed the side of her face. I was so crazy about this woman it took me by surprise sometimes.

Max broke into that million dollar smile I had been waiting for, and I knew it was mission accomplished. Leading her over to the centre of the hill I drop the basket and help Max with unfolding the blanket. Opening the basket I give Max out the dinner that I prepared picnic-style and we enjoy each other's company as we eat.

Many chocolate-covered strawberries later, the basket of food has been abandoned and the movie long forgotten about. Max and I lay on the blanket, my arm under her head, holding her close to my side.

"My book got rejected," Max admits. "I know you've been dying to ask," she mumbles. Gently removing my arm from beneath her I move so that I'm looking down at her. Balancing on one arm I move her hair away from her forehead and continue to run my hand down the side of her face, down her neck and across her collar bone. She looked up at me with an emotion that I couldn't quite place.

"Well, when your book does get published, those idiots will be kicking themselves for missing out on such genius work," I lean down and kiss Max softly on the lips much like I did earlier. Only this time Max's arms wind around my neck and hold me in place. Adjusting my position so that I can hold her waist, I caress Max's side as her lips move against mine.

I felt her tongue on my lips and granted her immediate entry. Hands moving and tongues tangled I couldn't help but gasp as we broke away. Both our chests rising rapidly and blushes forming on both faces, my phone buzzing caused us both to jump. Sitting up I retrieved my cell and saw it was only the alarm, indicating it was time up on our date.

"Come on, we have to be out of here by ten," I stood up and reached my hand out to help Max off the ground.

"It's ten already?" Max asked disbelieved.

"Unfortunately," I mumbled, placing a kiss on her forehead before proceeding to clean everything up.

All the film equipment and picnic essentials sat safely in the back of my car as Max and I drove back in the direction of Max's apartment. I had planned on staying in a motel for the night, but something about the way Max was acting caused me to think she had other plans.

The second we parked near her apartment building the question she had been dying to ask came out.

"Are you driving back tonight?"

"I was going to check into a motel," I told her honestly. Max looked over at me, and I could see it in her eyes, she didn't have to say it, but I wanted her to.

"You don't need a motel room, Fang."

With that we got out of the car, and after locking it, I placed my arm over her shoulder as we walked in the direction of her apartment. There was a quickness in our pace as both of us were anticipation what was to come. Max fumbled with the keys and after playfully teasing her she was reduced to adorable giggling as she finally turned the key.

It was like a race up the stairs to Max's apartment and on getting to the door I had to ask the question.

"Is your room-mate home?" I asked the question, my hands trailing up Max's sides as she put the key into her apartment door.

"Nope," was the last thing I heard before the door opened. Pushing it closed behind us I had Max pinned against the wall, my lips finding hers immediately. Lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist and gasped slightly as my lips trailed down her neck, biting her softly in places I quickly learned drove her crazy. Placing my hands underneath her for support, her hands were on either side of my neck as she kissed me, her tongue demanding entry.

I began walking blind before Max broke this kiss momentarily.

"Second door on the left," I took my instructions and proceeded for Max's bedroom. Max's lips were on mine again the second the correct door was opened. I kicked it shut with my foot and walked until I felt the softness of a bed at my shins. I dropped Max and she squealed as she bounced on the mattress. I kicked off my shoes and pulled my shirt over my head and was glad to see Max doing the same.

Max laughed as she backed up in the bed, causing me to crawl closer to her. With her back against the headboard she had nowhere else to go, but I could tell by the lust-full look in her eyes and the slight smirk that blessed her red lips, that she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Unable to control it anymore, I pushed my lips against her and we concluded our incredible night together.

* * *

**Ignore my dramatic farewell because I have had an epiphany. **

**I began re-writing AIJAN as I had long-planned to and I hope to upload the new non-Maximum Ride version to an amazing site called Inkitt by the end of June, for those that are interested. It'll be very different to this story but the idea and characters will be pretty much the same, I'm just bringing the plot in a new direction! I'll let you all know when it is up and running don't worry! **

**But as I was writing it, I felt like I was betraying you guys. So, if anybody is still interested in this story then please enjoy this update because it is one of many more to come! I love writing this story and I hope you guys love reading it.**

**Also on a side note, I'm really curious to see you guys that read my stories. So, in a non creepy-stalker way, do follow me on Instagram won't you? It's my personal account, so you'll get to see what a loser I am on a daily basis! sazscobes **

**I'll be back at the start of June with another update. THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED! It is my new life goal! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I can't remember the last time I woke up with a girl as beautiful as Max lying peacefully on my chest. Her back was rising along with mychest, her hand placed in the centre of my chest and her legs tangled amongst my own. I placed my hand over hers on my chest and the other went to her hair, stroking it down her back.

With a sudden intake of breath Max woke up and leant into me further, if that was possible. She moaned slightly at the feeling of my hand running through her hair and down her back slowly. Eventually she pulled out arm across my chest for her to rest her chin on. She smiled at me cheekily. Her infectious smile caused me to break out into one too.

"Hi," she showed of her pearly white teeth.

"Hi," I said back to her as she leaned up and kissed me lightly on the lips. As she went to pull away I leant in more, moving both my hands to Max's waist. She put her hands on my shoulders as she continued to deepen the kiss, her tongue exploring my mouth.

Rolling us over I hovered on top of Max and peppered kissed down her neck and across her collar bone. Her breathing became heavier and I loved that I had similar effect on her as she had on me. Soon enough hands were sliding and heart rates were accelerating. And we welcomed the morning the same way we had said goodbye to the night before.

* * *

A dull buzzing pulled me from my unconscious state and a frustrated groan caused me to waken even further. As my eyes opened and adjusted to the early morning sunlight room, memories from last night and this morning filled my head and I couldn't help the stupid grin that broke out on my face. I looked down at my side and saw Max, tucked into me, messy hair covering we face. I felt her legs tighten around my own and I pushed her hair behind her ear so that I could see her beautiful face.

"Fang," she groaned, "turn it off!" The buzzing was still going on and I was forced to untangle our lower limbs and sit up to find my phone. I saw my pants lying on the floor by the bottom of the bed. Standing up I retrieved my phone and was surprised to see my boss calling me. Instinctively I answered instantly.

"Hello?" My voice was groggy and I had to clear my throat before I could listen to the voice on the other side.

"Nick, you've been working at this school for five years, I highly doubt you are unaware of the protocol in place here," I could picture the deep frown lines that were most likely present on my boss' forehead. Protocol? What is he talking about?

"The start of semester staff meeting, Nick!" He exclaimed due to my lack of reaction. "The day before the start of every semester, all staff must be present for the-"

"Start of semester staff meeting," I finished for him, sighing. How could I have possibly forgotten? Those meetings were long and boring. None of the the staff liked to have their vacation cut short even if it was just for a day, and listen to the principle ramble on about bus fares and new pedestrian crossings.

"I'm sorry Stephen, I completely forgot to call you, I'm out of town," If my boss was a reasonable man he'd say okay, I'll fill you in when you get back. But Stephen was not reasonable.

"I expect you here by 12 o'clock and not a minute later," and with that he hung up and I was met with the dial tone. Sighing, I began to pull on my clothes that were scattered around the room and I saw Max silently watching me.

"I have to go," I muttered pulling my shirt over my head.

"When do you start back?" Max's voice was small as she spoke almost nervously.

"Tomorrow," I looked at her sadly as her face fell but I could tell by her eyes that she knew that was what I was going to say. Dressed, I closed the distance between us and leant down placing my hands on either side of her face. I bent down further and kissed her deeply. "I'll call you tonight," I told her before heading out of the bedroom and walking out of the apartment.

This summer had flown by faster then either of us had expected. The last three months just seem like a blur. All I know is tomorrow it is back to reality. Free time won't come as easily as it did before, that was the reality.

As I got to my car, I attempted to push the nagging thought to the back of my mind. The thought that maybe Max and I are back to square one.

* * *

"Mr Ride, so nice of you to finally join us," Stephen had once been a sound guy, but the stress of running a high school had led him to become under the impression that his job is the equivalent of President Obama's. I nodded my head in an apology and slipped into the back of the classroom and sat down.

Thus began the second half of a pointless exercise that has little to no effect on school life here. But if it meant keeping my job then I must be in attendance. Which led me to think, do I really want this job? A small town high school English teacher, is that everything I ever wanted to be? My mind wandered as Stephen ranted on about nutrition in school lunches.

The meeting finished three hours later and I was desperate to leave. Thankfully Stephen didn't question me on my whereabouts this morning, besides I may be younger then him but I'm not one of his students. In my car and heading home I received a text from Iggy.

"I'll be over in 10," was all it read. I rolled my eyes as I turned into my block, of course he was coming over tonight. I would like to think that my long-time best friend enjoyed my company, but I know the reality was that the game was on and my TV was better.

* * *

Half time was called and Iggy had already had his fair share of beer.

"Do you have any food?" Iggy asked, standing up and preparing to raid my kitchen cupboards.

"Check yourself, but I haven't been shopping in a while," I fished my phone out of my pocket and saw a missed call from Max. I stood up and began walking towards the back door, the last thing I needed was any unwanted attention from Iggy over my phone call. As I unlocked the door Iggy called out, stopping me in my tracks.

"No, Fang I cannot let you call her?" He appeared from the kitchen with a beer in his hand.

"Her being my girlfriend?" I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Precisely," he nodded. Without explaining I went on.

"And why is that?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Because even though half time just started, the game will be over and you'll only be half-way through your conversation!" Iggy whined like a three-year-old. "I never see you any more, man," Iggy shrugged after a pause.

"That's not true," I tried to reason with him but Iggy was having none of it.

"Yes it is, she lives hours away," Iggy raised his arms and they fell back to his side in defeat. "You're starting work again tomorrow, can't we just have a guys night, no chicks?"

Iggy did have a point, we hadn't seen each other as often as we used to and even though we both had other friends from work, nothing beats hanging out with your best friend.

"Fine," I reasoned, sliding my phone back into my pocket. "But you should know that Max isn't just some 'chick'," I told him, leading the way back to the living room. The game hadn't started back again but it would be soon.

"You think she's the real deal?" Iggy asked surprised. His question caused me to stop and think about the prospect of staying with Max in the long run. As Iggy handed me a beer thoughts of growing old with Max began to enter my mind. I quickly brushed them aside and took a sip of the cold liquid.

Max is only twenty two years old, this is the last thing she would be thinking about.

"Can't answer that one," I sat back on the couch. Iggy didn't push the conversation any further as the game started back again. I was forced to ignore the buzzing my pocket was making for Iggy's benefit. Max would understand.

* * *

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Next chapter coming this weekend or early next week**


	7. Chapter 7

**RIP to all the victims of the Berkeley tragedy in California earlier this month. Ireland has been in mourning for the last few weeks and nobody in the country has gone untouched by this event. My own cousin, also on a J1 visa, was in a building just around the corner from where the accident took place. There is nothing like the fear of the unknown and my family now know what it feels like to sit and wait for a call that thankfully came. But to the families who didn't receive a call, my deepest sympathies go out to all of them. **

* * *

Chapter 7

**Max's POV**

"Should I be worried?"

"What, that a boy didn't call you back?" my roommate Ali lifted her head to raise a bemused eyebrow at me before returning to tying her shoe laces. "You should alert the church elders, have him castrated."

"I'm being serious," I sighed. I leaned back against the kitchen worktop, crossed my arms over my chest and sighed. Fang ignored all my calls and texts last night. Given I had only called twice and the texts he received were the automatic ones indicating a new voicemail from me, it still made my stomach sink.

"And so am I, this is very rare activity for a heterosexual male,"

"You know what I mean," I wrapped my arms around myself, wishing somehow the world would just swallow me up so I wouldn't have to deal with disasters like your boyfriend not calling you back the day after you have sex with him for the first time in four years.

Ali stood, shoes tied, and looked at me. Ali was of average height and had hardly a shred of fat on her. She claimed she was just bone and muscle, but I have seen the girl struggle many a time to open a jar of peanut butter. She placed her hands on her hips and gave me a look of disbelief.

"You know what I'm going to say, don't you?" her head tilted to the side as she too crossed her arms over her chest. I could feel the disapproval radiating from her and I began to feel silly for getting myself so worked up. No wonder this woman was trained to teach middle schoolers, she had authority written all over her.

"Yes," I mumbled, my head looking at my shoes.

"Then say it,"

"Max, get your head out of your ass and take-"

"Matters into your own hands," Ali finished for me while placing both her hands on either of my shoulders and grinning like an idiot. "I am glad some of my wisdom had been passed on to you," she smirked but her eyes laughed.

I will never know how she does it, but Ali has a way of always making me feel at least a small bit better, no matter how crappy a mood I am in. I met her through working at the diner, where she was paying her way through college and I was just hoping to make some sort of living. We clicked instantly and never looked back.

"Now change out of those sweats and put on some jogging pants, you're coming running with me," Ali jogged on the spot in an amusing attempt to limber up. Groaning I pushed off the counter and headed upstairs to change.

"Next time you make me go running, make sure you have an ambulance on standby," Ali wheezed as we passed the three miles point.

"Ali this was your idea!" I'll be honest, my fitness is similar to that of a fat cat.

"Technicalities," Ali waved her hand before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. We kept a steady pace as we ran side by side. "So tell me again where you and Fang met,"

"In my hometown," I told her for what felt like the millionth time.

"And what does he do again?" Ali asked as we began our ascent of the steep hill that basically caused our calves to burn like a furnace.

"He teaches high school English,"

"Did he teach you?" this was the first time I had been proposed this question, and it caught me off guard. I am 22 years old, did it really matter at this stage? Or would people look too far into it and begin to question how old I was when our relationship began? My lack of reaction caused Ali to stop mid-stride. I was a couple strides ahead when I noticed that she was no longer running beside me. Stopping and turning I looked down at her wide eyes and mouth slightly open. We were both panting heavily.

"He did, didn't he?" Ali's face was void of expression and I was confused as to how she was reacting to this, even though I actually had not said anything yet. But it was my silence that had given her enough of an answer.

"Listen, Ali-" I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and began to take a step towards her but stopped when she took a small step back.

"You said you guys dated when you were younger," Ali placed a hand on her forehead and I watched in slight panic as she quickly put together all the puzzle pieces that was my relationship with Fang. "He was your teacher," Ali's expression was a mix of horrified amusement. I let out the breath I had been holding in relief that my best friend was not totally disgusted by my boyfriend.

"So explain how your extra-credit worked," she smirked at me but all I could do was laugh.

"For a second there I thought you were going to flip out," I walked towards her, a smile breaking out on my face. Laughing slightly, Ali nodded her head and we began jogging again.

"Nah, I don't blame you to be honest," she sighed with a smile. "I had this teacher for gym, Coach Anders. And when he said run laps I said how many," she laughed sheepishly. "Girls were like jelly in his hands, but girls weren't exactly what he had his eye on unfortunately," she shrugged and sent me a side wards glance.

There was a pause in the conversation as we began to reach the peak of the hill. Breathless we made it over the top and stood panting for a while.

"So," Ali asked once she had caught her breath, "how many times did you guys have a quickie on his desk?"

* * *

It was later that night as I sat at my laptop working that my phone began buzzing beside me. Fang's name flashed on my screen. I sat back in my chair and picked up my cell. Staring at the screen I took a deep breath before pressing answer.

"Hey," I sighed, bringing my feet in on the edge of the chair and pulling my legs towards my chest.

"Are you okay?" he instantly asked. God, was it that obvious?

"I am just fine," did I really want to have this fight? A part of me wanted to ignore Fang's silence last night, but majority of me wanted to listen to what he had to say. The last thing I wanted to sound like was the needy long-distance girlfriend, but am I not entitled to a call at the end of his day? Or even a freaking text?

"Look I'm sorry I didn't call you last night," Fang sighed on the other end of the line.

"No Fang, you didn't call me back," I could feel my temper rising and wasn't sure how to stop it.

"I know, Iggy wanted to watch the game and he left pretty late," That was his excuse? His reason behind not talking to me was because he was watching 'the game'. I almost scoffed out loud at how cliché his reasoning was.

"Wow," I deadpanned.

"What?" Fang snapped. I stood up in frustration even though my legs felt like lead from earlier own.

"I guess 'the game' is more important than me, is that what you're saying here?" I ran a hand through my tangled hair.

"Max that's ridiculous-," he began but I cut him off.

"Is it Fang, well how ridiculous is it that the night after we have sex for the first time in four years you ignore both my calls? Have you any idea how that made me feel?" As far as I was concerned, Fang needed to wake up and realise that this is a two-way street. He can show up out of the blue and surprise me with flowers and a picnic, but there is no way in Hell I letting him drop all the heavy stuff on my shoulders.

There was complete silence on the other end of the line. I could picture Fang sitting on the edge of his bed, his elbows resting on his knees with his free hand holding his head as my words sank in.

"Did you even consider that?" I asked the silence, my voice was had softened as I sat on the edge of my bed. Fang's heavy sigh ensured me that he was in fact still there.

"I'm sorry Max, I didn't even think about it," the guilt in his voice hit me like a bucket of cold water. "I tried to call you, I swear to God I did. But Iggy stopped me and gave me this big speech on how I'm never around anymore and-," Fang let out a sound of frustration. "I promise I'll take your feelings into account and this'll never happen again, you have my word on that," the sincerity in his words had me smiling slightly as I relaxed for the first time today.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"I hate this," Fang admitted after a moment. I knew he was referring to the long-distance factor to our relationship, and without a solution to our problem, all I could do was agree with him.

"Me too," I mumbled.

"And there's no way to convince you to come back?" Fang's hopeful voice brought a small smile to my face. We have had this conversation so many times and it always ended on the same point.

"And tell my mother what, that I'll be shaking up with an ex-teacher?" I knew he could hear the amusement in my voice and I was thankful that this phone call had not resulted with me crying into my pillow.

"Maybe she would warm up to the idea?" Fang tried but failed.

"So was it a broken nose or jaw, I can't recall?" I asked coyly, referring to the day that Dylan found out about Fang and I.

"All I know is that it hurt like a bitch," Fang chuckled dryly.

"We'll be okay," I told him once the amusement had died away. I meant every word I said. Fang and I wanted this too much for it to fail. There was nothing easy about long distance, and it was times like these that we both realised it. But we would make it work, I know we would.

"Yeah, we will," Fang agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Since my laptop and phone have been confiscated by my parents, I've spent the last week just re-reading books that I have read a hundred times in an attempt to distract myself and pass the time. Being on their shit-list really sucks. But as I was listening to CD's that are supposed to help me understand the impossible language of French, I ended up writing this chapter down on a couple sheets of paper that were lying around. So I'm home alone, I found my laptop (my dad has the most un-creative hiding spots, in his desk… it's like he wasn't even trying) and I'm gonna type this as fast as freaking possible!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"I swear to God, if I have to deal with one more bitchy pre-teen girl, I am going to burn my degree and move to Iceland," Ali was always one for dramatics.

"What is it that you teach again?" I smirked at my roommate as she collapsed on the couch beside me. I put both my hands on my laptop to prevent it from flying off my knees.

"Please don't make me talk about it," she whined before lying back and placing a cushion over her face and sighing. A week at her first job teaching middle school and Ali looked ready to pull her hair out. It took all my will power not to laugh at her.

"Fang teaches high school, doesn't he?" She mumbled from under the cushion.

"He does…" I trailed off, unsure of where this conversation going.

"Does he have any survival tips I need to know about?" her muffled voice sounded tired. My mind wandered back to Fang's first ever English class as the teacher. A small smile found its way onto my face but I did my best to hide it.

"Fang's debut to teaching was a little different to yours," I put my attention back to my laptop screen, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Ali rise from her laid back position and stare at me with wide eyes.

"Max," she said accusingly, but I could see and hear the smirk slowly creeping over her face.

"I'm going to my room!" I declared suddenly, closing my laptop and leaping up off the couch. But Ali was right on my heels, clearing the back of the couch like an Olympic hurdler. She landed directly in front of my and leant her shoulder against the wall.

"Did he look at you lovingly from the black-board?" she snickered. I moved around her and opened the door, heading down the short hallway.

"Did the room go quiet from all the sexual tension between teacher and student?" I scoffed at that one. I stopped at my door and as I opened it Ali called out from behind me.

"Did you guys have quickies on his desk?"

"Ali!" I exclaimed as I spun around and she was standing opposite me. My shock quickly turned to laughter because I could not help but be amused by this new method of torture and ridicule my best friend had found to abuse me with. "Don't you have papers to grade?" I raised an eyebrow.

Her bad mood returned instantly, her shoulders dropped and a frustrated groan came out of her. She stomped off like a bad tempered child and I slipped inside my bedroom.

Sitting on my bed, placing my laptop on my legs, I looked at what felt like the millionth raft of my book. The ending is what was throwing me off. The book was good, people who had the power to publish it had said those words to me before. But they always ended their praise with the phrase 'there is something missing'. I have heard those words so many times over the last few months, but it is hard to find what is missing when you have no idea what you are looking for.

My phone began buzzing from beside me and offered a much welcome distraction.

"Hey Mom," I said happily. My mom was one of the few really good people in the world that I knew. I hated to admit it sometimes, but she knew me inside and out. She knew what I was upset about something, or when I was dying to spill the beans on something I was excited about. This random call made me realise that it had been weeks since our last conversation.

"Hey honey, how's the writing coming along?"

"It's a working progress," I said while pushing my laptop off my legs and bringing my knees under my chin.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked warily. Part of me did want to vent to my mom about the struggles of an un-published writer, but the majority of me was tired of thinking about it.

"Not really," I admitted while glaring at my laptop from my position. "So what's up?"

"I wanted to invite yourself and your brother to dinner on Sunday," now that was a happy surprise. I had been suspicious as to why she had emailed me last week looking for my weekend schedule, I guess this was the reason.

"I am a hundred percent there," I smiled into the phone.

"Great, I've already called Dylan," I could hear in the background my mother going through paper and I had a feeling she was digging for recipes. "It's been so long since you both have been home," she trailed off and I could feel this conversation becoming very sentimental. A sudden idea came into my mind the more I thought about it the better it sounded.

"Listen Mom I have to go, but I'll see you Sunday, okay?" I hung up before she could answer. Straight away I was on the phone to my co-workers, hoping that at least one of them had no plans for the weekend.

"Hey Gina, I was wondering if you could take my Saturday shift?"

* * *

"Have you any idea how excited Mom is going to be?" Dylan said brightly though the phone.

"Are you kidding me, I can hardly sit still here," I said as I sat on the bus. It was the first bus on Saturday morning and the journey was almost over.

"So what time does your bus get in at?" Dylan asked. I felt bad lying, but I knew this was the only way I could do what I had planned. I looked out the window and saw the familiar streets. The streets that belonged to my hometown.

There is something really amazing about seeing the place you call home after such a long time. Four years ago I had wanted to leave this town and never return. I was sick of the memories that this place held. But in reality, my Mom was here. So I will always be connected to this place no matter how far away I travel and what adventured I go on. This will always be home for me.

"My bus gets in at two thirty,"

Another factor of this town, my boyfriend lived here. My secret boyfriend that only my friends knew about. Dylan could not know that Fang and I were dating a gain. My mom could not know that Fang and I were dating yet. I planned to tell both of them, just at separate times and when Fang was very far away. Eventually I will have to bite this bullet, just not today.

I checked my watch and knowing that it was just after ten and Fang would most likely be sitting at home made me smile even more. I had not called ahead in the hope of surprising Fang like he often surprised me. I was dying to see the look on his face. I just hopped the bag wouldn't throw him off. The plan was to surprise Fang, spend a couple of hours with him, then at two thirty, meet Dylan at the bus station and drive to Mom's house together. Since Dylan had an actual career he had his own can and had no reason to take the bus like me.

"Okay, I'll check in with you later," he said and I hung up. The bus pulled into the station and I was dying to get out and stretch my legs. Putting my phone in my pocket and my bag over my shoulder and headed off the bus along with the other passengers.

Fang's house was pretty close to the bus station so I had opted to just walk the distance rather than taking a cab. As a result of Ali's desire to exercise and bring me along for the ride, my fitness levels were getting higher. I was feeling more healthy and happier, I felt great. It was early September so the weather was neither too hot nor too cold.

Walking into Fang's neighbourhood felt so surreal, like I was in a dream sequence and I was going to be jerked awake any second. Approaching his house it looked so similar to how it did four years ago. The only difference was Fang's amusing attempt at gardening. I went up the few steps to his door and rang the doorbell. Embarrassingly, I couldn't wipe the grin from my face.

When the door finally opened Fang's eyes looked ready to pop out of his head. He pushed the door open fully and I took a second to take in his appearance. His bed-head hair proved to me that he had just woken up pretty recently, he was dressed in pyjama pants but no shirt, which made me so much happier to see him.

"What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed, pulling me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held on tight. One of his arms wrapped around my waist while the other rested between my shoulder blades. He was completely engulfing me, and it felt amazing. I could smell the freshly brewed coffee and the scent of just-woken-up Fang.

"I'm in town visiting my mom, but I came early to surprise you," I told him as my check brushed off his as I pulled back. "I have four hours before I'm meeting Dylan," my words seemed to have no effect on Fang who kept on arm securely on my waist as the other went to the side of my face. Fangs eyes raked all over my face as if he was the one who felt he was in a dream sequence.

"Hey," I said, placing my hand on top of his that was caressing the side of my face. I broke into a smile simultaneously with him. Fang seemed to suddenly wake from his daze and pulled me away from the door so he could close it. So this is what Fang was like on a Saturday morning.

"Come in, I just made coffee," Fang took my bag off of me and placed it beside the door. He then laced his fingers through mine and led me to the kitchen. Fang never stopped touching me that entire morning. Whether he was holding my hand, tucking a loose strand of hair behind or simply trailing his fingers down my arm, something about this closeness the slight possessiveness that had come over him felt so comforting. A part of me never wanted this feeling to end, and suddenly I found myself considering it.

Would it be possible for me to re-locate back here? But the moment I asked myself the question I already knew the answer. I could never come back to this place permanently. But as I looked at Fang, so happy to see me while he placed a mug of coffee down in front of me, I wanted to see him like this every morning. When he placed a tender kiss on my forehead I decided to stop my mind from wandering and enjoy this moment while we had it.

* * *

**Please review, and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It really sucks when the guy you've been crazy about since you were thirteen years old decides to flirt with you for like four months then play tonsil-hockey with girls in bars and allow his friends to post it all over snapchat. Like seriously, it sucks. So over the last two days I've re-read my favourite twilight fanfiction, which ****is 80 plus chapters so that's kinda impressive, and I've re-watched all five ****movies. That fandom is my guilty pleasure and I have no shame in admitting it.**

**Self pity-party over, this is gonna be a fun couple of chapters because I need something to lighten my mood.  
So enjoy!**

Chapter 9  
**Max's POV**

I lay on Fang's couch, curled into his side as he ran his fingers up and down my arm. Two hours we had been in this position, rarely speaking a word, relishing one another's company. My eyes found the wall clock and saw that it was nearing my exit time. The moment I began to relieve myself from Fang's embrace he pulled me closer.

"Nope, you're staying," he announced and I answered with a small laugh. I didn't want to leave, in fact I wanted to phone my mother and tell her I was sick and highly contagious. Therefore I could spend the entire weekend with Fang.

"Fang, I'm meeting Dylan at two thirty, I can't be late or he'll know something is up," I explained as I swung my legs off the couch and began to stand up.

"But you see," Fang began as he latched his hand to my wrist and pulled me onto his lap "that clock is half an hour fast, so you'll be an hour early if you leave now," as he spoke, Fang nuzzled my neck and was now planting light kisses along my jawline, down my neck and then proceeded across my collar bone.

"And why would your clock be half an hour fast?" I said suspiciously while trying to mask the breathlessness I was feeling. Fang's hands gripped my waist and thumbs rubbed sensually on my hips.

"Because I can't be late for my pain in the ass freshmen," he admitted. He lifted me slightly and I moved my legs so that I was straddling him. Fang was still in his pyjama pants and no shirt, something I highly approved of.

"Bet you miss having seniors in the morning," I said coyly as I ran a hand through his hair. Fang leaned back slightly so he could look at me, though due to my position, he was looking up at me.

"I miss seeing you in the morning," gone was my flirty boyfriend and he had been replaced by the serious negotiator. The last thing I wanted was this argument about our living arrangements, so instead I rested my forehead against his own and sighed softly.

"If I thought moving back here would help me," I placed my hands on either side of his face, sat back and looked directly into his eyes, "I would do it in a heartbeat," lightly I planted my lips onto his.

The moment I began to pull away Fangs arms wound tighter around my waist. He reclaimed my lips resulting in a low moan escaping me. This was the only encouragement Fang needed as he instantly stood up, secured my legs around his waist and began to walk.

"Fang," I groaned against his lips, thinking of the time limit we had.

"I get to have you for half an hour more," Fang mumbled once his lips left mine and we began to ascend the stairs. "So I plan to worship you for these remaining minutes," he kissed me deeply on the lips once we were at the top of the staircase. Fang walked blindly towards his bedroom and I could not hold the squeal that came out of me as he dropped me playfully on the bed. I hardly had a chance to laugh before his lips were on mine again.

I realised in that last half hour that Fang knew how to make every second count.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on a bench at the bus station, I couldn't wipe the smile that had been on my face since leaving Fangs apartment. I was not working on Monday, so Fang and I planned that I would go to his place Sunday night and get a late bus home on Monday. Fang had been calling out the bus times to me as I had been rushing to retrieve my clothes until I had finally agreed on one. So everything was planned and I felt really good about it.

The sight of Dylan's blue Corolla chugging into the station lot brought a whole new meaning to my smile. Dylan spotted me instantly and was out the car as soon as the engine was off. He met me half way and instantly threw his arms around me.

"Geez, Maxie, you gotten taller?" He chided. I pushed him away playfully and he bent down to pick up my bag then swung his free arm over my shoulder.

"Mom definitely has no idea?" I confirmed once more.

"Woman hasn't a clue," Dylan grinned maniacally. The one thing Dylan loved more than anything was surprising people. And the fact that Dylan was a serious mommy's boy made this all the better for him.

"It's been weeks since I've seen her," I sighed and the guilt that this reunion had not happened sooner began to set in. Between writing my book, working at the diner and reconnecting with Fang, my mother has been the last thing on my mind for a while now. Let alone organising a weekend with the entire clan.

"I'm sure she'll be delighted," Dylan told me as he got into his car after throwing my bag in the back seat. The tense silence in the car told me that Dylan was thinking the exact same thing I was.

For eighteen years our mother had to deal with at least one of us every single day. Even when our dad was around, he was never there to deal with the scraped knees and the bumps in the night. So when he left, it was devastating but nothing really changed. Four years ago both Dylan and I had left home without looking back. We had come back for Christmas and the odd Thanksgiving but we had been too ignorant to stick around for the fireworks on the Fourth of July. It was then that it hit me, Dylan and I were growing up but we had forgotten that so was Mom.

Pulling into our neighbourhood, we both could hardly sit still in our seats. When Dylan turned into the driveway I was first out the door before the engine had even been turned off. It felt wrong to just dive into the house, so ringing the doorbell fifty times seemed to be the right thing to do.

Dylan came up beside me just as we could hear her frustrated yells from inside. Looking up at him, he matched the wide grin on my face and started banging on the door. We really were terrible twins.

Suddenly there was no more door and we were looking into the eyes of our shocked mother. Her mouth hung open, no doubt previously prepared to scold us for the noise, but the shock was evident in her face.

"Surprise!" We chorused and pulled our mother into a sandwich hug. She was wearing an apron that was dusted in flour and I could already smell her apple pie that she was no doubt preparing for tomorrow's dinner. This is what home smelt like, and it felt good to be home.

Once she had recovered from her initial surprise, mom wrapped an arm around each of us and held on tight. "Did I lose a day?" She laughed slightly once we pulled back. I noticed that Dylan had both of our bags as he carried them inside and left them beside the stairs.

"We came a day early," I explained as she ushered us into the kitchen "to surprise you,"

"Well this is the best surprise I could ever ask for," she told us as she played with a kitchen town that was set through one of the loops of her apron. "You two always loved to play tricks on me," she smiled as she ruffled Dylan's hair.

The remainder of the evening was spent catching up with our mother and it felt amazing to hear her laugh in person, to get her opinion on topics like our work and lives. It was like getting to know someone that you have known you're whole life. The best part was that there were no awkward pauses, no uncomfortable questions. The conversation flowed from one person to the next, and it felt like home. It felt amazing.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So was this you or your brothers doing?" My mother smirked at me as I stood beside her at the sink. After we had eaten dinner Dylan went to meet up with some old friends while I opted to stay and help clean up.

"I am proudly taking full credit for this one," I smiled at her before taking up a dish towel and drying the dishes left in the rack. "We're really sorry we don't do this more often," I told her after a moment. Mom sighed softly as she continued to wash the dishes. She looked over to meet my gaze and smiled rather sadly.

"Well you're here now,"

There was a comfortable silence between us as we worked at cleaning the kitchen. One thing mom was certainly glad of was how Dylan's appetite had not changed over the last four years. It was clear that she loved watching him devour the leftovers that have been in her freezer for weeks.

"So how have you been doing? Still working at the diner?"

"I'm doing okay, still working but it's hard to balance everything," I confessed refusing to look up from the pan I was drying.

"Max," my mother said, her tone causing me to look up at her. "You can tell me what's going on," part of me wanted to confess every poor judgement call I have made since before I went into senior year, but that would not do anybody any good. But some things only a mothers opinion will help with. I turned back to the dishes I was drying.

"I met this guy, a while ago," I trailed off but her silence urged me to continue talking. "And things are really good, but-"

"But," my mother prompted.

"If things are going to work out they way I want them to, then I'm going to have to leave the life I've built for myself," my shoulders sagged and I let out a heavy breath with it. I placed both my hands on the counter top in an attempt to steady myself."And I don't know if I'm ready to do that,"

My words hung in the air as my mother hopefully searched for an answer for me. Painful minutes passed as I waited.

"What does he have to say about this?" Not the answer I was looking for but I answered her anyway.

"It's complicated," I mumbled. I picked up the now dry dishes and began depositing them in the correct cupboards.

"I've got time," I turned around and my mother was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest. She was looking at me, waiting for me to explain myself. Sighing heavily I continued.

"He wants to be with me just as much as I want to be with him, but we both have commitments and jobs and it's just hard," I exclaimed louder and more harsh than I had intended.

"Max you have nothing tying you down," my mother said slowly.

"Okay so let's say I move out of my apartment and Ali gets a new room mate, I leave my job and they hire someone in my place, then things don't work out between me and the guy," I shrugged my shoulders helplessly "what then? I move back in with you and be your failure of a daughter?"

At some point during my rant my mother had moved towards me and placed her hands on my shoulders once I had stopped talking. She looked up at me with an expression that could only be described as pity.

"And what if all those things happen but things do work out with this guy?" She asked rhetorically as she pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I know she was not looking for an answer but I gave her one anyway.

"Everything doesn't always work out," Coming from a family with an absent father I knew my mother was not one to argue with what I was saying, at least I thought so.

"Max, you'll be happy,"

"Is that enough anymore?" I asked in a small voice.

"It's always enough," my mother smiled at me as she placed her hand on my cheek. I smiled gratefully at her and she pulled away. Something unsettling had found its way into my stomach and part of me wanted to go running.

_Typical Max, running away from your problems._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please review and let me know if you love it/ hate it etc.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Max's POV

Sunday dinner was out of the way and all the dishes had been cleared, cleaned and put away. Dylan had already left, a work emergency meant the he had a long drive ahead of him. My mother clung to me in the doorway. I had my bag over my shoulder and my arms wrapped around her.

"I'll be home for Thanksgiving," I re-assured her once she released me and took a step back. She nodded her head as she straightened out her shirt. I could tell her voice was too thick with emotion to speak. But eventually her words escaped her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the bus station?" She asked, and I could see her eyeing her car keys which say on a table beside the door.

"Yes, Mom, I'm sure," I smiled at her, knowing that one little white lie would not hurt her. The truth was that I was walking into the town where Fang was picking me up.

"Okay," she sighed before pulling me in for one more hug. "I love you, sweetheart," she told me, and it was my turn to let my emotions take over.

"I love you too," I mumbled into her shoulder before releasing her. Turning around I headed down the path and out onto the sidewalk. Waving at my Mom once more I walked in the direction of the town. I knew she would stand in her doorway until I was gone from view, and it was comforting knowing that. I turned the corner and I found myself back walking streets I had not set foot on since I was a teenager. Following the familiar path I gradually walked into the town centre.

All the stores were the same, nothing has really changed. I rounded another corner and saw Fang's car waiting for me. Smiling I picked up my pace slightly. Fang must have saw me in his side mirror as he was out the car in seconds. He has a knowing smirk that even today still made my legs weak. As I drew near, one of his hands reached for my bag and the other reached for my hand. Once he had a hold on my bag he pulled me closer and placed his lips softly against mine. I could not help my own hands from reaching up and taking hold of his shoulders, securing him to me. But a sudden wolf whistle caused us to break apart.

"Get a room, Mr Walker!" The unbroken voice of a teenage boy carried across the street and was followed by the laughs from what appeared to be a large group of local teens.

Fang sighed heavily before placing a hand to my lower back, guiding me into the passenger seat. "The only room you'll be seeing Marcus is detention," Fang called back stepping fully int the shoes of Mr Walker. I tried and failed to hold my laughter as Fang slid into the drivers seat. He turned to me and sighed.

"Freshmen" was his only comment before he pulled away from the kerb and headed towards his place.

Xxxxxxx

It was not much later when I curled into Fang's side, his arm underneath me and rubbing soothingly between my shoulder blades. My head was resting on his chest as my head was nestled in the crook of his neck. Wrapped in only a sheet I still felt sleepy from his warmth.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, feeling the slight tension in Fang. I was fully relaxed and I wanted him to be too.

"You...me...work," Fang mumbled pulling me closer to him on impulse. I changed my position so that I had both arms resting on his chest, and I placed my chin on my arms. I saw the mischievous smirk appear once more but before he could distract me I said what was on my mind.

"Are you sure you have to work tomorrow?" I Alex for possibly the tenth time.

"There's no sub to fill in for me, besides," Fang huffed as he moves one arm behind his head to prop himself up. "Half my freshman class know my girlfriend's in town," so he could not pull a sick-day.

"Well in that case," I reasoned, "I am going to full-full my womanly duties and make you breakfast tomorrow morning," I was being serious but Fang found it hilarious.

"Your 'womanly duties'?" He mocked with a smirk.

"Yes," I exclaimed, "I am going to make my man his breakfast," I leaves up and places a kiss on his lips. It quickly became more than a simple kiss as Fang had me on my back within seconds.

"One problem though," Fang paused and looked at me squarely "you can't cook Max,"

"Then I'll pour the milk into your cereal," and with that Fang's lips were on me again, and they did not leave until the early hours of the next morning.

Xxxxxxx

Fang's POV

My alarm clock buzzing from my bed side table ungraciously woke me up from one of the best dreams I had had in a long time. Reaching over I turned it off before running a hand down my face in the hope of waking me up. Looking to my right I remembered instantly that last night had not been a dream. Max was sleeping soundly with her head buried into the pillows, her hair was spread out over her exposed back. I smiled slightly remembering her insistence of fulfilling her 'womanly duties', but I did not have it in me to wake her up. Besides, Max really was not a morning person. I pulled the sheet over her fully then got out of the bed.

I silently dressed for work in a shirt and a pair of chinos. Closing the door as silently as possibly I headed downstairs and made myself some coffee and toast. As the kettle boiled, I was in the living room filling my brief case with graded assignments and text books I would need for today.

"Hey," a voice said from the doorway. I looked up and pauses for a moment, taking in how how good Max looked wearing nothing but my shirt from yesterday. Her hair was messy with fly-away curls, but she looked beautiful. This time, she was the one to smirk.

"I think your toast popped," every part of me wanted to wrap Maxs long toned legs around my waist. I was desperate to wrap my arm around her small waist and attack those perfectly soft lips in all the right ways. But I knew I could not miss another work day. Glancing at my watch I cursed.

"You have it, I'm already late," I closed my brief case, placed my phone and keys into my pocket and was about to leave when I stopped.

"I almost forgot," Max looked at me curiously as k dug my keys back out of my pocket and un-looped one from the ring. I help up the new key to my house and Maxs eyes widened in shock.

"You made me a key?" Max could not hide the surprise from her voice as I placed it in her hand.

"Mi casa su casa," Max's lips found mine instantly and I could feel the smile on her face. Once she pulled away her hand remained on the side of my face.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Meet me for lunch?" I asked as I reluctant picked up my brief case and put my keeps back in my pocket par the one in Max's hand. "Come by my room at one thirty I placed another kiss on her lips before heading out the door.

8:15, my watch told me, I was already counting down to lunch time.

Xxxxxxx

Max's POV

A key, to Fang's place.

I still could not wile the stupid smile from my face. I felt as though this key symbolised so much for us as a couple. This was a serious step in the right direction, it meant that Fang saw a future with me. And even after an hour I still had not let the key leave my hand.

After some much needed coffee and cleaning the kitchen, I showered and got dressed in clothes I had packed in my bag. The whole town was small so o decided to walk into the town centre to kill time before I could meet Fang for lunch. Testing out my new key as I locked the front for behind me brought another smile to my face. My mother was working today so I knew there would be little chance of bumping into her. It was so alien to me, walking through the streets without having any place to actually be. I was not ditching school, I had graduated four years ago. I was not on school break as if as it was mid-September. Like I said, alien.

I found myself in the local bookstore and absentmindedly I scanned the shelves. One day my name would be on this shelf, I knew it. Writing is a strange profession, I knew that once I have my foot in the door then I could happily write knowing that somewhere, somebody was readying the words I wrote. It often felt like I was a door-to-door salesperson, shoving my product down publishers throats praying that one of them would take an interest. It would catch on, eventually.

Checking my phone I saw that it was nearing a quarter after one. Exiting the store I noticed the owner looking at me for a little too long than what would be considered polite. I shrugged it off, a small town meant that every face looked familiar.

Xxxxxxx

Fangs POV

I walked into my first period of the day just as the final bell rant. My freshman class began to filter through the door behind me and gradually take their seats. The ob odious kid, Marcus, that had made a show of Max and I last night walked in with an arrogant smirk. He fell into his seat and reclined back in his chair. I called the roll and a yawn escaped me as I reached into my brief case to retrieve the papers I had graded yesterday.

"Busy night last night, sir?" I held my breath as the class snickered around me. Sighing slightly I decided that I was not in the mood to play stupid games.

"I wasn't joking about what I said, Marcus," I looked up and stared him directly in the eye. "I can make that two weeks detention if you would like?" I phrased it as a rhetorical question, but he answered anyway.

"Coach won't let me miss practise that long," Marcus was a pretty big asset to the football team already, but that did not make him untouchable.

"It's still early in the season, besides, respect of lack-of, isn't something your coach will take lightly," I knew that my unreadable expression caused a wave of uneasiness among the boy slouching in his chair. "And you sit up straight when you're in my class."

Not a word slipped out of Marcus for the rest of the period but before he could sneak out the door I assured him that I would be checking the detention records for the next week. Two weeks was a little harsh, the kid would learn.

Xxxxxxx


	11. AN

Hey guys, please do not hate my guts! I am currently in the process of editing Age Is Just A Number and the changes I have made completely changes the dynamics of this story! So this story will no longer be updated BUT the story is NOT discontinued! I have four chapters of the NEW VERSION of Age Is Just A Number currently posted! And do check them out! I made a new twitter account solely for the purpose of my stories so do give me a follow LivenLifeUpBook and I will hopefully have a couple more chapters posted by tonight as I am almost finished editing! The story is the same but in my opinion it is better! So check it out as there is totally new stuff in there that was not in the original!

Thanks Guys!

Sarahx


End file.
